


Nights Like This

by racheltuckerrr



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Heist Wives, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion!Sex, Shameless Smut, either way Debbie is a top and Lou secretly adores it don't @ me, or is it Makeup!Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racheltuckerrr/pseuds/racheltuckerrr
Summary: Debbie gets the jitters the night before the Met-heist and Lou is there to soothe her worries the only way she knows how. Sex. They have sex.





	Nights Like This

**Author's Note:**

> title from nights by snow that product (ft. darling)

_right here face-to-face in your sheets_

_we’re tucked underneath all these city street lights_

_where everything starts with your kiss_

_didn’t I do it all for the nights like this_

 

* * *

 

It’s less than 24 hours before the heist and the loft is abuzz with activity.

Rose is lost in her sewing under a lamp in the corner, signature double glasses on, trying to correct any last mistakes on Daphne’s frock.

Nine Ball is typing away on her laptop while smoking a joint. She offers it to Amita every time she walks by as she paces around the loft, nervous energy palpable and all but wearing a whole in the carpet, only to be interrupted when Constance whizzes by on her board every once in a while. Until Debbie tells them both to cut it out, that it.

Lou only addresses them with a  _tsk_  sound before going back to her Tolstoy, sitting sprawled on the couch next to her very focused partner.

Tammy rolls in at around 9 with their respective dresses and has the audacity to apologise as she hands out the perfect size and style for each member of the team. They all flock off to try them on and the next hour passes in a fashion haze as they compliment and fuss over each other’s outfits.

Lou hangs her sparkly suit in her room’s closet, out of sight for the time being. After a quick glance at the closed bedroom door across from hers, she decides to go for a stroll along the beach to catch the setting sun.

New York is beautiful at dusk, no matter how many times she gets to see it. It’s changeable too, never the same angle twice and time slips away easily in the face of its magnitude. By the time Lou gets back to the loft around midnight, she finds it dark and more or less quiet with only Constance watching the TV downstairs.

There is a clear pang of disappointment that Deb isn’t there waiting up for her and this time Lou almost knocks on her door, but something still stops her.

It’s the first time in over six years that they’re about to pull a job together and despite all the time that’s passed, it’s not easy to forget the way they used to fall into each other’s beds every night before a big con, their passion igniting like it was the first time all over again, but their emotions heightened at the knowledge that it could just as well be the last if something went south the next day. It never did, so they stuck to their lucky charm before every job, no matter how small.

Every time, except the one that ended up being Debbie’s undoing. And of course, Lou’s, by extension.

Lou shakes her head with a sigh and heads to her own room instead. She goes to lift the covers on her bed and jumps when the lump she assumed was her tangled bedsheets starts moving.

“Jesus Deb,” she yelps when a brown head of hair emerges. “What are you doing in here?”

For her part, Debbie looks a little bit lost…for words and in general, and Lou sits down with her legs bent, suddenly very serious. “Hey, what’s going on?”

Debbie bites her lip, hesitating.

“What if we get caught?”

Lou is thrown by that for so many reasons.

“Of course we won’t, your plan is flawless as you keep telling everyone.”

“But what if it isn’t?” Debbie sits up, hugging one of the pillows.

Her chocolate browns are swimming in uncharacteristic worry and Lou narrows her eyes.

“What is this really about?”

Knowing Debbie as Lou does, she knows her partner would never leave even a whisper of a dent in an idea that she had over five years to think about.

Before this very moment, the sheer confidence with which Debbie was treating the Met job made even Lou’s initial doubts go up in smoke with how damn sure she was about her calculations and in the end even Lou had to admit to herself that Debbie made a perfect plan.

But confidence aside, her girl is a genius and they both know it. What Debbie needs right now, Lou senses, is more than a simple ego-stroke.

“Debs,” she prods.

“Nothing, I- forget it.”

Debbie moves to get out of the bed, the sight of her long legs in nothing but a mid-thigh length, faded old Jurassic Park T-shirt that Lou definitely doesn’t remember lending her starts something in the pit of her stomach and Lou grabs one of her ankles before she could escape.

“Deborah,  _please_.”

That does it.

“I’m scared,” she whispers, biting her lip and Lou listens. “I know, I  _know_ that the plan is airtight and 24 hours from now we will be basking millionaires, but…” Debbie swallows hard.

Whatever is weighing on her clouds her features with so much emotion that Lou kicks herself for not seeing it before.

“Right now? All I can think about is those five years, eight months and twelve days I wasted for us and I don’t even know if you still- ”

“Oh, baby,” slips from Lou’s lips without a second thought.

Debbie’s lip trembles at the pet name and Lou has absolutely no choice but to reach for her, grabbing the backs of her thighs to pull Debbie into her lap. Those long legs come around to straddle her hips on their own just as their mouths are crashing together like the tide coming home to the shore.

Debbie tastes like everything Lou has been missing with strong thighs clasped around her middle while heels are digging into her lower back and she moans into their kiss like she hasn’t in over six years. They continue kissing for long minutes and they can’t seem to stop, lips starved for the taste of one another.

It’s deep and desperate and Lou deliberately slows their pace until they are just breathing into each other’s mouths, slow and languid, occasionally breaking apart for oxygen before going back in for a peck.

Lou is the one to draw back first to finally look at Debbie again, wanting to see her like this. With her cheeks tinged pink and her breath coming in tiny warm puffs between them as she tries to compose herself. It’s not a sight easily forgotten, but reality is so much more potent than Lou ever remembers from all those years ago.

Debbie still has her eyes closed and Lou maps her lovely face carefully, first with her hands and then her lips before kissing her closed eyelids until she blinks them open again.

“Wow,” Deb voices once her eyes are finally open, staring into ocean blue ones. She already looks so flushed and Lou hasn’t even started on her yet.

“Same here, love.”

It’s a drug of its own brand, what they do to each other. Always has been.

The mood changes instantly as Debbie reaches out to pull Lou back to her again by the tie hanging around her neck. They kiss more urgently this time, with heavy breaths and wandering hands and there is a purpose there that neither wants to ignore.

“Tell me what you need, honey,” Lou whispers in her ear and Debbie licks her lips, darkened brown eyes looking almost black in the low light of Lou’s bedroom.

“Your mouth,” she rasps before leaning in for a slow kiss. “You know what I like.”

And Lou does. She knows Debbie Ocean inside and out, but it's been a long time for both of them and the weight of that doesn’t escape Lou either as their joint hands fumble to lift the T shirt over Debbie’s head.

There is a needy whimper as Lou reaches to tug the already damp underwear down Debbie’s legs and it only fuels the fire in Lou, because Debbie is not usually known to be this vocal.

She palms the round breasts on her way down to Deb’s already spread legs – Lou would love nothing more than to worship every inch of the body before her, to reacquaint herself with the physical changes to her lover, but she knows there will be time for all of that later. Debbie needs her now and she is not about to deny her partner anything tonight.

She does indulge herself a little bit as she traces her tongue down Debbie’s flat stomach, for the sole purpose of feeling those muscles ripple like waves under her touch. She is human after all, and the thought of Debbie working out in prison to keep her form is enough to make Lou wet.

“I did it all to impress you, baby,” comes from somewhere over Lou’s head and she barks out a laugh at the shameless flattery that tells her how impatient the brunette must be.

They both know it’s a half-truth at best, but Lou takes it, sighing contentedly at once again occupying the space between Debbie’s legs.

Lou loves her the most like this, open and with her vulnerability on display, her aching need clearly visible between her parted thighs.

She noses her way to where hip meets the inside of her thigh and smirks when she already feels fingers tangling in her hair. They don’t tug though, because Deb knows better than that or maybe she knows Lou is not in any mood to make her wait for long tonight.

“Good girl, you are so ready,” Lou whispers into the crease of Debbie’s thigh, her scent already intoxicating after so many years apart. She lavishes some attention there, licking and mouthing at the skin until Debbie’s legs are shaking.

Then, she steadies the thighs around her head and dives in deep, licking her slit all the way from her entrance to her clit. She goes in deep coating her tongue generously in the wetness there and Debbie moans louder than Lou has ever heard her, moving to muffle the noise with a pillow. But then Lou does it again and the movement stops halfway as Debbie loses herself completely in the sensations that Lou is creating for her.

Remembering the original request, Lou swirls her tongue in that specific way around Debbie’s clit before entering her with two fingers at the same time.

Debbie comes in a mess of broken sobs and sighs not even a minute later and Lou’s smirk is a permanent fixture on her face as she kisses her way up her partner’s heaving body.

“Thank you,” Debbie mouths when she comes back to herself and Lou crawls all the way up to her face to kiss her sweetly.

“Sweetheart, I’m just getting started. Six years is a long time.”

The  _without you_ goes without saying.

“Yeah,” Deb says with a fire in her eyes that suggests she heard it anyway.

Suddenly re-energized by their mutually understood confession, she straddles Lou and flips them over, tugging off her clothes as well until they are finally, finally both bare.

After that, there is no hurry anymore and they take the time to relearn each other’s bodies, kissing and worshipping every inch of skin, the need so strong to know each other again like they once did.

Debbie sits on top of Lou, slick heat mingling as their pussies grind against each other with every breath they take. Looking up at her from her place on the bed, Lou is glad to have the mattress supporting her back because the sight of the goddess leaning over her with her tits bouncing and her long brown waves sticking to her neck, coupled with the sensation of their connected centers is just too much.

It feels like heaven and way past words as she is, Lou reaches up to tangle their fingers together instead, just as she senses that Debbie is about to come again if her gyrating hips are anything to go by.

“Fuck!” Debbie fastens her pace, but before she could fly over the edge she brings their intertwined hands down to where they’re joined, knowing that her partner still needs a little push.

“Lou. Look at me, baby,” she gasps, but slows their movement until the blonde’s glassy eyes lock with hers. “Am I yours?”

“You’re mine…jailbird.” Lou hisses as Debbie circles her clit with both of their fingers and they fall over the edge together, seeing stars.

“That’s right,” Debbie exhales when she can breathe again, both still heaving as they lie on their backs next to each other on the bed. “And you’re mine.”

They’re both physically and mentally exhausted and ready to fall asleep within seconds, but Lou reaches over to tangle her fingers with Debbie’s once again as they turn to look at each other.

“Feeling better about tomorrow?”

“Today, tomorrow, and all the days after,” Debbie says, only half-joking.

“Aw, you’re not going soft on me now are you?”

“I might be,” Debbie whispers with a squeeze of her fingers and Lou thinks they are definitely having a moment, but it only lasts so long as Deb throws a leg over Lou and pushes her knee between her lover’s thighs. “Not too soft, though.”

Lou only grunts at the sudden contact with her over-sensitive center and they both end up laughing into the sheets.

“Night baby,” Debbie says sweetly, turning Lou’s face to give her a goodnight kiss and Lou’s arm comes around her waist to keep her comfortably close as they sleep.

“G’night, honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second ever attempt at smut so feedback is appreciated!


End file.
